


Shameless

by jestergutz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hypersexual Mirage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, also Lifeline and Octane are in it but blink and you’ll miss them tbh, mirage is embarrassing but we still love him, no beta we die like men, this is the best fic I’ve written lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestergutz/pseuds/jestergutz
Summary: Sometimes, things don’t go the way you want. Mirage and Crypto find it out the hard way.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick fic for an idea I got at 3am lmao

God. He really needed to jerk off. His hands were shaking and he was in no condition to be the teams sniper. He couldn’t even remember what set him off this time; he’d been so pent up lately that even a quick jack off wouldn’t keep his dick down for long. Damn. He really needed to get railed. 

“I’m gonna go scope out up on that ridge real quick, you guys hold this building, ‘kay?” Mirage’s voice wavered slightly and he was praying Lifeline and Octane couldn’t see how painfully hard he was. “All good with us, amigo!” Octane gave him a thumbs up, “Be careful, holler if you need backup.” Mirage shouted out a “will do!” As he nearly knocked the rotted door off its hinges on the way out. 

It was always dangerous to dick around when near the Bunker. Mirage knew better than to waltz right in, so he trudged up the hill to the small building at the top. Perfect sniping point, perfect excuse for some private time. He actually did scope out the area quickly, just to make sure he wasn’t gonna get caught and then die with his dick in his hand. 

He slid down a wall onto some boxes while unbuttoning his jumpsuit. He runs a hand through his curls as he pulled the waist of his boxers down and carefully wrapping his hand around his cock. He hissed at the contact. Just as he got his first few strokes in, he froze at the sound of something outside. Fuck. It’s the annoying buzz of Crypto’s drone. It whizzes past, and he can feel himself get scanned. 

Fuuuuuck. 

The buzzing comes closer, closer and suddenly the door across from him opens. The giant camera lens was staring into his soul. Maybe he wasn’t dead but he definitely got caught with his dick in his hand. But it’s Crypto, so it’s fine, right? The drone got called back. Mirage spits in his hand before getting back to business. The palm of his glove felt rough against his dick, it’s coarse surface made just enough friction to get Mirage already biting his knuckles to stifle his moans. Again, something faint was approaching.

Footsteps. Shit. 

They weren’t loud but they weren’t soft. Not Bloodhound, definitely not Caustic (thank god). Too stealthy to be Wattson or Gibby. Maybe Wraith? 

The door creaked open quietly. A tall figure with dark hair and a ridiculous jacket stood in the doorway. It was Crypto? He whipped his wingman out in a flash, Crypto looked alarmed. “Relax! I’m unarmed.” He whisper-yelled, holding his empty hands up just to prove his intentions.  
“You don’t call it ‘the all seeing eye’ for nothin’, huh?” Mirage relaxed. “Can’t help myself, Witt. You know that.” Crypto said with a smirk. Mirage watched as Crypto radioed back to his team: “All clear, hold your positions.” Once he got an “affirmative” from Bangalore, he shut his radio off. 

“Sniping excuse?” Mirage guessed.   
“Ah, you too?” Crypto smiled, leaning over Mirage with his erection looking uncomfortable as ever. “Need some help there, old man?” Crypto knelt down next to the trickster, planting a heated kiss on his lips. Mirage couldn’t help but melt into him, pulling him close. As the two got their tongues acquainted, Crypto slid his hands down Mirage’s clothed torso. He pulls Mirage’s ass towards his crotch, tugging his pants further down. He stops for a moment: “It’s a two piece? I thought you had better taste than that.” Crypto smirked, unbuckling his belt. 

“Shut up, you’re lucky it is or I wouldn’t be doing this.” Mirage snapped back. “It’s a shame, would have loved to see that ass off yours, Witt.” His eyes flashed wildly. “In your dreams, maybe.”

Neither legend had actually done this before, not with an enemy. Mirage had made a habit of masturbating during matches, shameful as it was. He was just surprised Crypto wanted anything to do with this. They’d been fucking on and off since Crypto had joined the games, always casual, always away from the public eye. It was right for the two of them; with Mirage being he crowd heartthrob and Crypto the mysterious hacker, they decided to keep their relations a secret. 

Crypto steps back, admiring how disheveled Mirage looked already, legs spread wide, face completely flushed and lips parted as he breathed heavily. “Look at you, all on display. I almost think you were waiting for someone to walk in.” He whispered in Mirages ear. He bucked his hips for friction but nothing was there. “Hasn’t anyone told you not to play with your food?” Mirage spat back. Maybe he was hoping for someone to walk in, but he’d never admit it. “Someone’s mouthy today,” Crypto slid his hand up Mirages thigh, earning a sharp inhale from his touch, “Let’s fix that.” He snakes his other hand up to Mirage’s face and slides two fingers into the tricksters mouth. It tastes like dirt and salt but Mirage isn’t complaining. 

He sucks and swirls his tongue around the digits, maintaining tense eye-contact with Crypto, letting his eyes do the talking for him. He pulls his fingers out of Mirages mouth, knowing they don’t have much time; he moves to finger the tricksters ass. Mirage can’t help but give his cock a few rough pumps as he feels the push of one of Crypto’s fingers into him. Mirage whines pushing himself further down onto it. “Eager, huh?” Crypto raises an eyebrow. He adds another, Mirage greedily accepts. He huffs as he continues touching himself slowly with an arm over his face. When Crypto adds a third, the trickster is putty in his hands. He decides to tease, easing his fingers deeper inside Mirage’s ass as the mop-headed brunette upped the intensity of his strokes. He knew it was too much, he knew he should stop but he was teetering so close to the edge of orgasm that chasing the feeling was all that filled his head. A quick few brushes with his prostate was enough to send him flying off the edge.

“Ah, Crypto!” Before he could finish his sentence he was already spilling onto his suit. Crypto looked shocked at first, then annoyed. Mirage’s dick finally went down as he shivered his way through his orgasm, tightly gripping Crypto’s chest. He pulls away. “Didn’t think I was that good.” He slid his fingers out of Mirage. “We’ll finish this later.” Crypto motioned to his fully hard cock. It made Mirage’s heart drop knowing he’d have to wait to get his hands on it. It also made him fear for the condition of his back tomorrow morning. Crypto laid a soft kiss on the top of Mirage’s head before slipping his hands back into his pockets and quietly running off back to his team. Embarrassment ran through him as he realized what happened. Premature orgasm...what is he? Sixteen? It was too late to apologize but he knew Crypto would get his way next time they laid eyes on each other. 

Annoyed that he didn’t get what he wanted AND with the cum stain on his suit, Mirage huffed and radioed back to his teammates: “Area’s pretty much clear, let’s meet up and head East.”   
Ass feeling weird, equally weird stain in the middle of his stomach; Mirage was not in a good mood. He trotted back to his team for a miserable rest of the match. Only getting third (for the third week in a row), he woke up in the med bay a bit on edge.   
Crypto’s team actually managed to win the round. Mirage guessed the r301 barrage that took him out was from the hackers team. 

“Tomorrow’s match is cancelled, amigo.” Octane shoved his phone in Mirages face as he read the message. Lifeline hopped out of bed and chirped a happy Well, maybe next week!” He was sick of hearing that. 

The med bag was empty except for the trickster. Maybe he was sulking and maybe he wanted to. However he was rudely interrupted by the hissing of the opening door. 

“Hey stranger.” Crypto smiled.   
“Please, don’t be gentle” Mirage’s words came across more desperate than he wanted to sound as Crypto sauntered towards his bed.   
“You know better than asking, Witt.” He winked. 

Mirage thanked whatever higher power that tomorrow’s match was cancelled and let Crypto sweep him up out of bed and carry him to wherever they decided to fuck that night. He didn’t care, he just needed to get railed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! follow me @jestergutz on twitter for updates on new fics, wips and my silly apex legends thoughts <3


End file.
